


consequences

by yunh0



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, dom soobin, kitten yeonjun, puppy beomgyu, sub beomgyu, vers yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: yeonjun doesn’t care about the consequences, as long as he gets what he wants first
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	consequences

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being so ia!! my mental health hasn’t been too good and i started school! i’ve had this in my google docs for months so here u go! <3

Yeonjun would say he cherished the rare occasions when his and Beomgyu’s owner would leave for a meeting or to get groceries, the only reason being to get Beomgyu in trouble. Of course Beomgyu was too stupid to understand that what he was doing was wrong, but when Soobin came home, he was in for it. Yeonjun craves nothing more than to see the absolute fear stricken face Beomgyu has plastered on when Soobin finds them alone in his room doing God knows what. Yeonjun has that mutt wrapped around his finger and he loves it.

So when Yeonjun heard the front door click shut, he wasted no time to practically skip to Beomgyu’s room. The puppy was asleep on his back with his head leaned to the side slightly. Yeonjun noticed his mouth was agape, a small amount of drool leaving his lips. Yeonjun couldn’t help the pure evil smile that spread across his face as he made his way towards the sleeping hybrid. He pulled down his pretty panties Soobin put him in before he left. His hardening cock sprung out, hitting his stomach with a quiet pop! He inched closer to his mouth, starting to smear his precum on Beomgyu’s lips. Yeonjun muttered curses under his breath as the whole situation got him riled up. He slowly slid himself in, watching his member disappear into the warmth of Beomgyu’s mouth. The grazing of his teeth only made Yeonjun furrow his brows in pleasure. “Fuck, puppy feels so good.” He whispered, mainly to himself but if Beomgyu somehow heard, he wouldn’t mind. The sleeping pup began to stir in his sleep, involuntary biting down a bit, causing Yeonjun to gasp and hold back a cry. Yeonjun then noticed that Beomgyu’s lips were moving around his cock, feeling his tongue swirl around it. Was he awake? Does he even know what the hell is going on? Panic rushed through Yeonjun’s body despite this being his idea. What are you scared of? A mutt? Please… Yeonjun thrusted softly into Beomgyu’s mouth to test the waters, the said boy letting out a soft moan. Yeonjun froze, but he couldn’t even stop himself from thrusting in again. Beomgyu shifted to where it was coincidentally easier to face fuck him, on his side with his mouth opened wider. “Holy fuck.” Yeonjun murmured, his tail swaying excitedly. “Close your mouth…” Yeonjun tested to see if he was actually listening. Mortifying enough, the mutt closed his mouth, tightening his lips around Yeonjun’s cock and hollowing out his cheeks. Yeonjun’s eyes darted to Beomgyu’s door and back to the said boy nervously. Yeonjun tried to clear his mind and focus on his release. This was about him. His pleasure. 

He moved his hands onto the top of Beomgyu’s head and his chin, beginning to move his hips faster. Beomgyu groaned as Yeonjun’s cock hit the back of his throat, sliding further down. The feline whimpered and thrusted faster into the youngers warmth. “Aah, Beomgyu…” Yeonjun brokenly sobbed. “You’re so good for kitten. So compliant...” Beomgyu let out another groan at his words. Yeonjun’s cock slid effortlessly down the younger’s throat, emitting lewd sounds into the dark and quiet room. He saw Beomgyu’s eyes close tighter and his hand grip the bed sheets. “Is puppy thirsty?” Yeonjun breathlessly asked, his thrusts only getting faster. “Mmhhm...” Beomgyu answered, Yeonjun assumed. Yeonjun moaned and hung his head low, tightening his grip on Beomgyu’s head as he came down his throat. Beomgyu whined as Yeonjun’s hot cum lathered his tongue. The older pulled out and noticed that Beomgyu was now fully awake, tiredly struggling to sit up completely. Yeonjun sat down beside him and wiped the remaining bit of cum off of the corner of his lips with his finger, taking it and licking it while keeping eye contact. Beomgyu bit his lip and hoped to God that his erection was hidden well enough.

“Wanna have some fun?” Yeonjun asked with a smirk. Beomgyu dumbly cocked his head to the side, his ears flopping to the right. “What kind?” Yeonjun poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue and grinned devilishly.

Yeonjun shifted into his stomach and pulled up Beomgyu‘s shirt only to find out that’s all he was wearing, aside from his collar and leash still lining his neck. “B-but Soobin said-“ Beomgyu stammered nervously. “Mm you don’t care. You love it, don’t you? Yeonjunnie makes puppy feel good, hm?” He purred before wrapping his lips around the tip of the youngers cock. Beomgyu yelped and writhed, his dick becoming too sensitive for him to enjoy this. “A-ah it hurts!” Beomgyu cried out. Yeonjun sunk his claws into Beomgyu’s soft thighs, the pup screaming out. Yeonjun circled his tongue around the other’s tip, looking up only to see his face scrunched in pain. Beomgyu grabbed a handful of Yeonjun’s hair and tugged him off of his dick. Yeonjun pulled himself away harshly from him and latched his hand around Beomgyu’s throat, digging his claws into the skin. Beomgyu whined and surprisingly kept eye contact. 

“You’ll take whatever I give you. You’re just Soobin’s leftovers, so be thankful I’m willing to do this.” Yeonjun purred and teased at Beomgyu’s nipples, whimpers pouring from his mouth. Yeonjun was now straddling Beomgyu’s lap, peppering hickies all over his neck. “Soobin’s gonna tell you how pretty these look when he gets back…” Yeonjun lied. He loved giving Beomgyu false hope because he knew Beomgyu would never catch on. He laughed out loud. “What?” Beomgyu asked. Yeonjun stared at him, almost getting lost in his eyes. “N-nothing. It’s nothing.” Yeonjun tried. ”Soobin’s gonna be mad…” Beomgyu said quietly. “About what? We’re not doing anything wrong. You worry too much.” Yeonjun lied again. 

Yeonjun knew that manipulating such a stupid dog is wrong but he always thought Beomgyu looked prettiest when he had bruises and cuts from the endless spankings. And then after his punishment was over he would come to Yeonjun crying, He hates me, doesn’t he? What did I do? I don’t understand… I just don’t. And Yeonjun would comfort him until Soobin left again and the process started all over again. The best part is Yeonjun rarely gets a punishment along with the younger but when he does, it’s not fun at all. 

“Soobin hasn’t been giving me enough attention, don’t you think? It’s all about you. He just has to take good care of his stupid mutt, huh? All you’re good for is being a cock whore.” Yeonjun purred in his ear. “I want you to fuck me. And do it right. If you don’t, kitten won’t make you cum, yeah?” Yeonjun said. Beomgyu nodded dumbly, he didn’t care about anything else than cumming so he ultimately agreed. 

Yeonjun moved past Beomgyu and shifted into his back, and along came Beomgyu, walking on his knees towards the feline. Yeonjun sat up momentarily to grab a hold of the leash around the puppy’s neck, pulling it harshly. Beomgyu stumbled and held onto Yeonjun’s thighs to balance himself. Yeonjun scoffed and got in a easier position for Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu hesitantly pushed himself into Yeonjun and whined at the sensitivity. “It hurts…” Beomgyu cried. Yeonjun sighed and tugged the leash. “It’ll feel good, puppy, just go faster. Okay?” Yeonjun reassured. Beomgyu nodded and began to roll his hips into the elder. “Mm you’re doing so good. Just like that.” Yeonjun praised, occasionally tugging the leash for him to go faster. Beomgyu whined and reached out to hold Yeonjun’s hand. Yeonjun let a grin creep across his lips and interlocked their hands together. “Yeonjunnie hyung feels so good…” Beomgyu whimpered. Yeonjun moaned at his words alone, his cock twitching. Beomgyu continued his almost pained thrusts, his cock becoming sensitive. Yeonjun moaned as Beomgyu surprisingly hit his prostate over and over. “Fuck.” Yeonjun breathed out, holding onto the younger’s hand tighter. Beomgyu stopped his thrusts and looked down at Yeonjun with teary eyes, blinking tears down his cheeks. “Are you okay? Do we need to stop?” Yeonjun genuinely asked. Beomgyu immediately shook his head. “J-just hurts. Want Junnie to fuck me.” Beomgyu sniffled. Yeonjun stared at him, he was mad but deep down he felt bad for him. So he let Beomgyu pull out and he let him lay on his back. 

Yeonjun didn’t let seconds go by before he thrusted into the mutt. Beomgyu cried out and arched his back. “God you’re so tight.” Yeonjun growled. Beomgyu groaned and put his arms over his face, his ears drooping. Yeonjun sped up his pace, hitting Beomgyu’s prostate without missing. Beomgyu sobbed and thrashed under Yeonjun. “I want Soobin to see how good I can fuck you… Don’t you?” Yeonjun teased. “Yes yes! Want Soobin hyung to see!” Beomgyu cried. Yeonjun giggled. The older moved his hands to claw into Beomgyu’s hips to steady his thrusts which only became faster. Beomgyu’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he whined loudly. 

Holy fuck… I’m gonna get punished. Yeonjun thought, even while moaning Beomgyu’s name. He didn’t care that much, he was in too deep. Literally.

“Please don’t stop.” Beomgyu sobbed out, his legs threatening to close together. Yeonjun breathed heavily as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the pup. He noticed he was shaking and close to his climax, sweat glistening on his slightly toned body. Yeonjun licked his lips before grabbing Beomgyu’s cock and immediately pumping it quickly. The younger borderline screamed and went to push Yeonjun’s hand off, only earning him a slap on his hand. “I’m gonna cum.” Beomgyu said as tears poured from his eyes. Yeonjun could barely look at him anymore, the sight bringing him closer to his climax than he wanted. He heard Beomgyu’s moans become way more whiny and frequent, and before he knew it, he was cumming on his stomach. His body shook as he tried to calm down, despite Yeonjun still pounding into him. Yeonjun felt himself getting close, trying to milk the most of this before Soobin got home. “You want my kittens, stupid mutt?” Yeonjun purred. “Y-yes please breed me Junnie hyung.” Beomgyu said, probably more seductively than he wanted. That’s all it took for Yeonjun to thrust into Beomgyu’s heat once more before spilling his load inside him. Yeonjun groaned loudly, looking at Beomgyu, who surprisingly was looking back at him. Lust almost oozed from his gaze, even Yeonjun couldn’t keep eye contact. What he could do though was grab the leash, pulling Beomgyu to a sitting position, then kissing him softly. He felt Beomgyu grin into the kiss, making him do the same. 

Click. 

The fucking front door just opened.

Yeonjun pulled out and practically flipped over Beomgyu, sliding himself under the covers. “Go to sleep, now.” Yeonjun whispered. Beomgyu looked around the room frantically before finally closing his eyes and unconsciously snuggling into Yeonjun’s neck. Then they heard Soobin’s footsteps getting closer to where they were. Yeonjun’s heart pounded so loud he almost thought Soobin could hear it. He could feel Soobin’s eyes burning into them. He knows. He fucking knows. Yeonjun knew his panic was showing on his face. 

“Get up, now.” Soobin said. 

Yeonjun moved ever so slightly to take a hold of Beomgyu’s wrists, his claws digging deep to tell him not to move. Thank God he didn’t. 

“Get. Up.” Soobin said, now grabbing the two hybrids. They ultimately woke up and tried to look as confused as possible. “What did you two do while I was gone?” Soobin asked, obviously noticing their sweaty bodies. Yeonjun shook his head innocently. “We just took a nap but it got really hot in here.” He said, making his eyes look as not guilty as he could. To top it all off, he saw Beomgyu nod out of the corner of his eye. Yeonjun could tell Soobin was not buying any of this. “We wouldn’t lie to Soobinie hyung…” Beomgyu mused, his eyes pleading innocence. Soobin hummed. “Then if I lifted up these covers,” Yeonjun began to sweat again. “You two would still have your pretty lingerie on. Correct?” Soobin said. Beomgyu’s eyes couldn’t even hide the fear anymore. “We took them off because it got hot.” Yeonjun lied. Soobin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We promise.” Beomgyu said. “Then who was moaning when I came in?” Soobin’s words shook Yeonjun’s core. Yeonjun’s stomach started to hurt and the nervousness was taking over his whole body. “I- we…” Yeonjun wanted to vomit. “Right. Get up.” Soobin repeated. 

Beomgyu slid out of bed first, his vulnerability was hard to look at. Then Yeonjun flipped the covers off of himself and got out of the bed. “Whose idea was it?” Soobin asked sternly. The two hybrids unsurprisingly pointed at each other, betrayal on both of their faces. “He asked me if I wanted to have fun! and he…” Beomgyu pouted and put his head down. “He face fucked me when I was asleep.” He murmured. Yeonjun shook his head hastily. “No! I didn’t! Really, I didn’t!” Yeonjun’s voice shook. “Don’t lie, Junnie…” Beomgyu whispered. Yeonjun squeezed tears out of his eyes and looked away from Soobin. “Why are you crying?” Soobin said as he walked closer to the kitten. “I don’t wanna get punished…” Yeonjun said through tears. Soobin giggled. “Then you shouldn’t have been bad, hm?” Soobin said. Yeonjun let out a sob and backed away from him. Soobin grabbed his wrist tightly and brought him close to his face. “Don’t be a cry baby, kitten.” Soobin said. Yeonjun looked at him in the eyes and down to his lips momentarily. Soobin grabbed his chin harshly and made him look into his eyes. Yeonjun let out a quiet yelp and struggled out of his grip. “You’ll take this punishment no matter how much you want me to stop. Got it?” Soobin asked. Yeonjun didn’t answer. Soobin took his hand off of Yeonjun’s chin and slapped him across the face. Yeonjun sobbed and held his cheek. “Got it?” Soobin repeated. Yeonjun finally nodded, soft cries leaving his mouth. 

“Don’t think you’re free either.” Soobin said as he looked over to Beomgyu who had also started to cry. 

“Lay down on your stomach.” Soobin said, pointing to the bed. “Please.” Yeonjun tearfully pleaded. Soobin pushed Yeonjun down without saying anything, the feline finally complying and laying on his stomach. 

Yeonjun shuddered with fear as he heard the jingle of Soobin’s belt being undone. “Please, Soobin.” Yeonjun begged once more. “God, can you shut up? So talkative…” Soobin said before bringing the belt over his shoulder and coming down on Yeonjun’s bare ass. Yeonjun screamed out and thrashed on the bed. Beomgyu flinched and forced himself to look at the ground. “You get 10.” Soobin said. Yeonjun sobbed out at that, the thought making him cry harder. Soobin gave him another spank, his ass already turning bright red. Yeonjun trembled and tried to keep his hands from going to his sore butt, knowing he’d only get more. 

8 whips later and Yeonjun was already grabbing his ass, crying harder than before. Soobin looked down at him almost guiltily. “Come here.” Soobin said. Yeonjun weakly got up, his body tense as he made his way to Soobin. Yeonjun’s tears only fell faster as Soobin brought him into a hug. “Master’s sorry, kitten.” Soobin said. “Hurts…” Was all Yeonjun could say. Soobin moved his hand to rub Yeonjun’s sore backside soothingly, his cold hands putting Yeonjun at ease. “You took it so well. My good kitten, yeah?” Soobin pulled away and looked into the feline’s teary eyes. Yeonjun nodded and gave him a small grin. 

Yeonjun and Soobin looked over to Beomgyu whose face was glistening with tears. Soobin pulled away from the hug and walked over to him. “You have to get 10 too, puppy.” Soobin looked down at him. Beomgyu sobbed softly. “Don’t wanna hurt…” Beomgyu whispered. Soobin frowned. “You were bad too.” Soobin said. “Puppy’s sorry.” Beomgyu finally looked up at Soobin, his eyes watery. “I know you are. Now lay down for Soobinie hyung, okay?” Soobin cooed. Beomgyu nodded and shuffled to the bed, laying down. 

Yeonjun’s eyes followed the belt as it came over Soobin’s shoulder and down on Beomgyu’s ass. Yeonjun looked away before he could see the pain stricken face that Beomgyu made as he cried out loudly. “Ow!” Beomgyu sobbed and went to hold his already sore bottom. “Move your hands.” Soobin demanded, the younger hesitantly obliging. Another spank, almost harder than the first one, Yeonjun thought. 

It got hard to listen to, but after the 7th Beomgyu had stopped crying so loud. “You’re done. You did so well for me, Beomgyu.” Soobin said, helping the puppy up from the bed to embrace him into a hug. Beomgyu hugged him tight and tried to stop his tears. “I’m sorry.” Beomgyu said weakly. “Shh, it’s okay, pup.” Soobin cooed. Yeonjun watched with hooded eyes as he became tired. “I think you two need sleep.” Soobin chuckled. The hybrids hummed and walked tiredly back to the bed, sliding under the covers together. “Master’s sorry.” Soobin repeated. “We’re sorry…” Yeonjun sleepily muttered. “Just don’t do it again.” Soobin frowned. “Soobinie just wants to take care of you two.” His voice shook. “Don’t cry…” Yeonjun reassured. “It’s okay.”

Soobin sniffled and kissed their foreheads. “I love you.” He said. Yeonjun leaned up and connected their lips together, holding Soobin’s face in his palms. “We love you, Soobin.” Yeonjun said as he pulled away. Soobin smiled and tucked him back in, noticing Beomgyu had already fallen asleep. Soobin patted their heads before leaving the room, shutting the door.


End file.
